


This Will Be Your Year

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angsty ish, Just because I needed to rant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahrain was pretty bad for Ferrari, but Fernando only had good things to say...</p><p>*Set Bahrain 2014*</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Will Be Your Year

SLAM. 

Kimi rolled his eyes. 

It was one thing dealing with an annoyed teammate but when that teammate was Fernando the prospect included a lot more energy. Normally, Kimi would continue to pretend that he was unaware of the existence of his colleague, but when that colleague also doubled up as being your partner ignoring them would cause even more trouble. 

So Kimi sighed and crossed his room. 

The door to Fernando’s cool-down room was open slightly, obviously having bounced back on its hinges as it was throw closed. Kimi ignored the handful of Ferrari employees that watched him cross the principality. Some were frowning at him and some were whispering quietly about Fernando’s actions. The sign of frustration; how Luca was going to be pissed. Kimi didn’t care if people knew Fernando and he were together or not. It was Fernando who wanted to keep it quiet. Fernando who had made him promise not to tell people why he had really moved to Ferrari. At the time they had had a conversation about how they would deal with things if they were both strong and in the title hunt. Right now that conversation seemed muted and any reason to bring it up would cause so much shit it wasn’t worth it. Even if Kimi did like to shit stir sometimes. Like with Sebastian, who suddenly looked like a lost puppy without Mark. 

Kimi would frequently tease him about that. 

“Fernando?” Kimi asked softly, knocking gently even though the door was open. Kimi passed a quick glance over his shoulder and the Ferrari employees that were watching him suddenly dispersed and pretended to look busy. Kimi turned back to the door. “Nano, please…” He added, softer and quieter. 

“Go away.” Fernando sent back. Bored and feeling the employee’s attention being drawn back to him, Kimi pushed on the door and let himself in. Fernando was curled into the foetal position glaring at the wall as he lay on his bed. Kimi closed the door before crossing to him and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. Fernando always did this when he was hurting. Kimi wouldn’t admit to anyone but he hated seeing Fernando hurt. “Said go away…” Fernando exasperated tucking his hands under his head. Kimi began rubbing soft circles up his arm. 

“If you did not want me to come in you should have shut the door.” Kimi muttered as he dragged his fingers through Fernando’s soft brown hair. Fernando exhaled dejectedly. “Is just one race, Nano.” Kimi tried. Fernando sat himself up, keeping his back to the Finn. 

“But is not is it? It is this race and last race and the race before! The car is not getting better is getting worse! How are we supposed to fight for Championship if we cannot overtake!” Fernando spat, fisting his hands into the bed sheets. Kimi continued to softly rub his hands across Fernando’s back. 

“Is only three races in.” Kimi tried, recycling Fernando’s words back to him. Fernando shook his head.

“Have had enough of loosing. Have had enough of Andrea telling me there is a two second gap to the car behind and being suddenly under attack with no means of defending. Is supposed to be my year!” Fernando ranted, climbing off the bed and pacing. Kimi just watched him for a moment, waiting to see if there was anything else to come. 

“Why do you not tell them this?” Kimi asked curiously. Fernando glared over at him. 

“What?”

“The team, the fans. Why do you not show them you are angry?”

“Cannot.” Fernando spat, resuming his pacing. Kimi frowned at him. 

“I do.” Kimi shrugged. Fernando scoffed at him but allowed no words for an explanation. Kimi continued. “The car is shit, Fernando.”

“Cannot say this. If I say this then they pull me in and give me a lecture on the ‘Ferrari Way’” Fernando seethed. “Then they just tell the press I misunderstand the question or I translate wrong. They will not let me complain.”

“I do.” Kimi repeated. Fernando rolled his eyes. 

“Is because even if they tell you these things you still say what you think.”

“Then why don’t you?” Kimi asked. Fernando ran his hands over his face. 

“This is not a Championship winning car. Cannot even win fucking races with it!”

“Fernando, if you told everyone how unhappy you were with the car it might get something happening.” Kimi explained, getting up and taking hold of Fernando’s arm to stop him pacing. 

“Will threaten to fire me.” Fernando returned. 

“Do not with me.” Kimi tried soothingly. Fernando ripped himself from his hold. 

“Are capping what I say. Everyone knows you will just say what you want. No one tried to stop you because they know they cannot! They constantly remind us that it is about the team and not us. We are replaceable. You see how easily they get rid of Felipe last year!”

“But it is not us who are bad. The car is shit.”

“I cannot say this and you know I cannot. Why do you keep pushing me to?”

“People know you are not happy, Nano. Your fans will know. No matter how much you toe Ferrari’s line they will know. Maybe will get annoyed at you because you seem to think this is where the team should be-”

“-I do not!” Fernando growled. 

“But is what it seems when you say the car generally performed well today. Did not. The car is shit.”

“You keep saying these things and they make no difference. Why cause more problems?”

“Your fans will see you like they see Nico Rosberg when he says all the right things for the team. As a PR driver. Do you want this reputation?” 

“I want to win! I want to be World Champion!”

“Then maybe you should start acting like one.” Kimi muttered, folding his arms. Fernando glared at him, mouth open in slight disbelief. 

“Am sorry?”

“Sebastian tells his team the car is shit because he wants to win. Lewis does not say what the team wants to hear. In Australia he was pissed. Today over radio he tells them to let him race. He does not want to concentrate on anything but being number one. Both of them will say and do what they have to to get to the top. You are just mooching-”

“-Mooching?”

“Yes, Fernando. You are not fighting the team to make the car better. You are just letting it happen. By not saying anything things are worse. Put the team under pressure and then maybe they try harder to please you. They all want to win as well.”

“I have won in Renault powered cars before, maybe I should move to Red Bull.” Fernando stated, folding his arms. Kimi laughed at him. 

“Now are being ridiculous.”

“Is just how I feel, Kimi.” 

“Is OK to be angry, Nano. And is Ok to show people you are. Otherwise you just look defeated.” Fernando fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, reflecting Kimi’s last words perfectly. Kimi was by his side almost instantly. 

“Maybe I am.” Fernando sighed, his throat tightening as the tears sprung in his eyes. Kimi’s hand began to trace slowly across his stomach. 

“Are not, Nano.” Fernando turned his head to look at the Finn. 

“The car is shit. How can we win if it does not go?”

“Just needs some work.” Kimi muttered, pressing soft lips against the side of Fernando’s face. 

“A lot of work…” Fernando closed his eyes as Kimi decorated his face with chaste kisses. 

“Will be Champion, Nano.” Kimi whispered, sneaking his hand under Fernando’s shirt and laying it just above his pulsing heartbeat. Fernando opened his eyes slowly to gaze up into Kimi’s frosty blue ones. He sometimes couldn’t believe they had been together for just less than seven years. Sometimes the time seemed to fly with Kimi but in moments like this the Earth stood still for them. Fernando couldn’t help the small smile that flickered onto his face as he gazed into his lover’s eyes. Kimi loved how the expression affected Fernando’s coffee eyes. And the soft happiness he couldn’t bear to break. He didn’t think the car was anywhere near the rest of the field. That either of them would be lucky to even put the car on the podium at the moment. But he couldn’t bear to challenge Fernando spirit anymore than it was already being challenged. He let his fingers trace across his skin. 

“Maybe not this year….” Fernando said as the smiled fell from his face. Kimi cupped his cheek quickly and pressed their foreheads together. 

“This is your year, Nano.” Kimi promised before sealing his words with soft pressure onto Fernando’s lips. “Do not let it slide through your fingers.” Kimi breathed, racking his fingers down Fernando’s torso. Fernando let his hands curl into Kimi’s hair as the Finn watched his hand descend over his lover’s flesh. Slowly but swiftly Fernando was left bare chested underneath him with his hands still curled into Kimi’s hair. Fernando watched Kimi’s expression as he drew delicate lines down his body and made muscles involuntarily twitch. The pathway Kimi kissed from his neck ran down over his right nipple and Fernando gasped as Kimi laid soft pressure there. Kimi smirked as he took the tender nerves into his mouth, looping his tongue around it and causing Fernando’s back to arch slightly, the grip in his hair tightened. 

“Kimi…” Fernando breathed as the Finn began tracing the ink on his hip. He still didn’t understand Fernando’s motives for the tattoo. He just loved the way it dipped beneath his waistband with a promise for more things to come. Kimi rested his chin on Fernando’s waistband and pressed a kiss to his navel before looking up at him. Fernando looked down at him, brushing his fingers through his short, blonde hair. “The car is shit.”

“And you will make it win.” Kimi kissed up his body until he was lying on top of Fernando. Fernando gasped as their throbbing groins pressed together and Kimi wiggled his hips with a smirk, creating the desired friction. Fernando rested a hand on Kimi’s back as the Finn lent his lips close to his ear. His breath caught in his throat as Kimi’s warm breath tickled across the side of his face. 

“Mi Campeón.” Kimi breathed before nipping gently at Fernando’s earlobe and then crashing their lips together. Caught unaware, Fernando let Kimi take complete control of his mouth, moaning softly as Kimi continued to roll his hips. The Spaniard’s arms clawed desperately at the Finn’s back as Kimi deepened the kiss. Fernando’s legs tried to wrap around Kimi and bring him closer, deepening the friction. Reluctantly, Fernando broke their kiss. Kimi grinned at the mess of Fernando’s hair and the swollen pucker of his lips as the Spaniard tried urgently to catch his breath. 

“Need…. Need you…” Fernando breathed, pulling Kimi closer to him again. Kimi chuckled into their brief kiss. 

“These are two words I never think I will hear you say.” Kimi laughed. Fernando couldn’t help but smiled back as he pulled Kimi’s lips to his and felt a tingle shiver of pleasure run through him as Kimi’s hand slid below the waistband of his underwear. 

Later on, The Ferrari employees who were working on clearing up the motorhome would get together over a beer and try desperately to work out what: “Vittu, Kimi, minun täytyy. Niin lähellä. Ota voinen.” meant, why Kimi was so long in Fernando’s cool-down room and why on earth Fernando would possibly need to be able to speak Finnish.


End file.
